Depthless Daydreams
by CapturedByNoodles
Summary: Sora supposed he was like any boy his age; prone to change, hellish specters, and susceptible to distractions in the form of one silver headed transfer student. But when imagination holds an underlying truth, and the fate of the world hangs by its fingertips, can Sora find it within himself to break free from his depth-less daydreams? Or will he fall victim to fate's cruel spell?
1. Chapter 1: Desert Mirage

**Author's Rant**: Another story I've been eager to write for a while. So here I go, giving this idea of mine a straight-shot into the abyss and back. If you're interested, please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom hearts and all it's Characters belong to **SQUARE ENIX and Disney.**

* * *

**Desert Mirage  
**

* * *

"We've got camels! Fresh apples, plucked straight from the goddesses tree!"

"Get fine jewlery from the queens palace! Don't you want to feel like royalty?"

"Wak!" Donald cried. This was the third time he'd been bumped into and the ducks temper was steadily rising. The streets of Agrabah bustled with peasants and shepherds alike. Camel's rested against the plastered walls, children energetically played alongside them, and shopkeepers pulled aside their tattered curtains to let all of the desert Kingdom know they were open for business. What they lacked from their stands, however, was water; but Sora knew he could make up for it with his sufficient amount of sweat. As the sun was risen high in the sky, the scathing heat embraced him and his friends in an excruciating choke-hold, and it made Donald gasp and wheeze to his heart's content under the blanket of a merchant's stall.

"Why's it every time we come here, it's gotta be covered in SAND!" The duck shrieked, pounding the ground in a succession of brutal hits with edge of his almighty staff. Using Blizarra on himself was tempting, but Sora knew it wouldn't be long before the ice melted under the intense UV rays. Goofy panted with his mouth wide open. Sora gave a helpless grunt. Neither could say that they were chipper to meet the world's familiar climate again, but they were here on a mission, and they could never refuse a friend.

Goofy gave that trademark, slack jawed chuckle at Donald's cry. "Hyuck! Maybe it's 'cause we're in the desert?" He surmised, to which the powerful duck rolled his eyes, staring at Sora with a look that he could only suppose was grief.

Sora couldn't help but pout at the two of them. Sure they were boiling, but he noticed it looked a lot happier in Agrabah since they were last here on business, and that made Sora feel great. He was happy to see the world doing so well.

Once again, they were visiting after getting an urgent message from Aladdin, who said he needed their help with a _secret project. _While Sora and friends were more than eager to help their pal in need, and were anxious to be let in on a _secret,_ it didn't mean they weren't suffering from the world's insistence on charring their bodies to a crisp. Though Sora didn't know what Donald was complaining about.

The guy was always scantily clad, what with his bare bottom showing, and Sora and Goofy were _suffering_ from the weight of their heavy attire. Sora put his hands behind his back and whined.

"Donald, you're not even wearing pants."

"What's THAT supposed ta' mean?" Donald squawked.

"It means you shouldn't be such a baby." Sora teased. After all, he was the one wearing long khaki's in the desert, and he was starting to miss the breezy feeling of his old outfit. At least then he could feel the air against his skin. Sora lifted his head to the sky, feeling grains of sand fall on his cheek from the hot, desert winds.

"I which Riku could've came with us..."

He offered, but the stubborn jerk had turned him down. Not that he blamed him, this place wasn't a paradise, but he thought it would've been..._fun _to spend a little more time together. Donald noticed the disappointed look on Sora's face. Lately, Riku's been avoiding him like Monstro's jaws, and Sora didn't know if he did something to upset him or what. But he didn't like it. In fact, it was making him a little anxious to get back home and figure out what his best friends problem was. Did he have bad breath or something?

Donald gave a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Turn that frown upside down!" He quacked. Goofy leaned towards the dejected boy and gave him the biggest, brightest smile his wrinkly lips could muster. Sora couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright. Sorry you guys."

For now, he would forget his troubles and focus on making this day the best ever.

"Awgh- Don't sweat it Sora! H-hyuck, ya get it? Lookie, I made a joke!"

"Oh shutup!" Donald wisped.

The palace gates began to slowly open with a low rumble. At the sound of it, Sora ran, anxious to see Aladdin and Jasmin after such a long time away. A puff of blue smoke appeared in a flash before him, and to his surprise, in a boisterous display of colorful fireworks the swirling, muscular figure of a certain genie unraveled before him with a battle cry. Sora skidded to a halt and grinned.

"Genie!"

"YOOOOOOoooou betcha kid! The one and only- GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Genie put a pudgy finger to his chin, expression momentarily conflicted. "Oh wait-haha, I'm not in the lamp anymore! Well I guess I'm still stuck on that title- how about great and powerful sorcerer? Amazing lion tamer? Hit comedian at this week's Laugh-grabah extravaaaganza?"

With each quirky name, Sora watched Genie transform into a number of silly outfits until he wore himself out. This couldn't help but elicit a joyous laugh from the teen, who opened his arms as Genie swooped down to embrace him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Sora cried.

"You too kiddo'!"

And with that, genie began to lead the three of them inside the palace, debriefing them on a surprise party that Aladdin was throwing for Jasmine. Once inside the foyer, they saw Aladdin standing there, waiting with his mischievous companion Abbu. The monkey was adorned in royal garments, and at seeing the three fellows he jumped excitedly towards them, climbing on Donald's back in the midst of his excitement. Donald swatted him away grumpily.

"It's sure been a while hasn't it!"

"Yeah it has, you look good!" Sora beamed, and Aladdin rubbed the back of his head with a bashful smile, feeling a little embarrassed at the fancy clothing.

"A lot's changed since you guys were here, _**Sora.**_"

Sora was about to reply until his eyebrows knitted together, thrown off by how Aladdin said his name. Huh? Was it him, or did… Aladdin sound kind of girly just now? Trying to play it off as his imagination, Sora stepped closer to Aladdin, who's face was slowly contorting in pain. "Sora." Aladdin said again, and the high pitched way the syllables rolled off the prince's tongue wasn't lost to the key-blade wielder, who noticed Aladdin had quite the funny look on his face. Waving a hand in front of him, Sora frowned.

"You okay?"

"Sora!" Aladdin hissed again, suddenly grabbing his shoulders and shaking it violently. Taken back by his friends actions, Sora stared at Aladdin wide eyed as Donald and Goofy just stood there. Unmoving.

"Sora, _Sora- _Sora, wake up **this **instant! SORA!"

"W-wah! What are you doing?!" Sora shouted, helplessly flailing his arms to signal some help. "D-donald, Goofy! A little help here?"

"Sora."

He whipped his head around.

A cloaked figure.

"Were you sleeping in my class AGAIN?" Aladdin screamed.

Then the image of the palace crumbled to dust. Like a frame, it cracked into a million pieces, combusting in an explosion of translucent shards and Sora fell. Tipping backwards into an endless sea of darkness-

-...when in _reality,_ he was free falling off his chair, and onto his school's floor.

* * *

With a loud thud the sleepy highschooler hit his head against a desk, waking up to the sounds of his classmates cackling loudly at his award winning plunge. While the sixteen year old was _not_ a key blade master, (to his utter disappointment), Sora _was_ a master at the art of _not paying attention._ Sora's head ached as he stared up at the beet red face of his homeroom teacher, who was tapping her foot impatiently, painted finger nails resting firmly on her hips.

No, he was not the defender of worlds. Keeper of the key blade. And Sora wasn't a swords men nor could preform any magic tricks with just the cry of a spell. He was a normal, boring high school student who could preform Aeriel acrobatics off his class desk, and land promptly on his caramel colored face. This was the fifth time this week that Sora slept in his teachers class. Kairi sighed at the dazed look on Sora's face. That doofus. She wished Sora could see how much drool was hanging from the side of his mouth right now.

Sora, thankfully, was able to feel the slob dribbling down his chin, and quickly wiped the saliva away before stumbling up to a stand. He scratched his sore noggin and nervously laughed. This wasn't good. He sure didn't know which excuse would work at this point, so he settled for the quickest alternative.

"Haha, I-I'm sorry about that."

"Sora, would you like me to tell you _exactly _what you were doing just now?" The women said icily, and Sora winced. He thought he already had a pretty good idea, but he had a feeling that his teacher was going to tell him anyways.

"No?" Sora tried hesitantly.

"You were just **sleeping **in **my class. **And to boot, you were talking very _loudly _in your sleep. What was it you were saying- _There's sand in my briefs_?"

The giggling was louder this time, and Sora laughed along with them, if not to save himself from further ridicule. His teacher sighed.

"If I find you sleeping in my class ONE more time, you'll get detention. Do you hear me?"

Sora quickly and humbly bowed.

"Yes ma'am!" The space case shouted obediently, a very sincere and lovable smile plastered on his face, and his teacher couldn't help but let him go after seeing it. Sora was a good student after all, and albeit being an airhead, he was a good person and got along with mostly everyone. The world was a sucker for his charm. Kairi knew sensei would let him slide, even if this _was _the hundredth time he'd dozed off in the middle of her lecture.

"Alright Sora, you can take your seat now."

Then Sora plopped his butt back in his chair and exhaled. That was a close one. His childhood friend Tidus patted him on the shoulder, obviously amused by the show. The sandy-haired blitz-ball co-captain leaned in close to Sora's ear. His lips curled up playfully.

"Nice goin' there Sora. What's this the fifth time this week?"

Sora stuck out his tongue at the badgering blond.

"Don't tease him brah." Wakka chided from behind them, waving a finger at the two of them. "Didn't you wake up in math screamin' last week about wanting to ask Selphie to the dance?"

Tidus blushed furiously.

"S-shutup! This was _way _more embarrassing. 'Sides man, it's not my fault Sora's so fun to mess with. He makes it easy!"

"Oh _thanks," _Sora replied sarcastically, jutting his lower lip. It wasn't his fault he's been such an easy target lately. Getting a good night's sleep was hard these days; what with the dreams and all. Sora unconsciously danced his pen across his notebook. Tidus gave him a brief look of sympathy before drawing his attention to what the other was scribbling, noticing Sora's paper was littered with ducks, angry guards, and mythical creatures alike. Tidus whistled and leaned over, grabbing the notebook before waving it in Wakka's face.

"Yeesh, obsessed much?"

Sora lunged for them.

"Give them back." He hissed as quietly as he could, face flushed when Wakka started to pass them around to Selphie, who noted that Sora was a pretty good artist. Kairi took the drawings and scanned them over with small smile. "These are good, Sora. Especially this one over here- you really put a lot of detail into him. Who is he?"

Sora felt his heart sink at the question. Kairi's finger was trailing against the rough sketch of the silver haired man from his dreams. Tracing the contours of his stoic face with the back of her thumb.

"Riku..."

The name rolled of his tongue so easily it scared him.

"His name is Riku. And, haha, I...honestly don't know."

He seemed so real to him, much realer then any of the other people he'd seen. Sora didn't _know _if he made him up. A part of him told him that Riku wasn't just a fabrication. He was real, and not just a figment of his otherwise crazy imagination. However, when Sora _really _thought about it without trying to seem insane, he realized that there was no way someone from his dreams could be real. He never met anyone named Riku before, not when he was a kid and not once now that he was older. In fact, he'd asked his parents if they knew anyone on the island named Riku, and they told him that if they hadn't seen him, he sure did a great job at hiding himself. Sora's description was quite a distinct visual.

Gah- but trust Sora had thought it over for weeks, yet he couldn't come up with any _realistic _conclusion. Maybe someone from a cereal box? Or maybe, some guy he remembered from a TV show? Nonetheless, despite his reluctance to categorize him, and his other characters as such, Sora nodded. The outlines of the Arabic prince taunted him from underneath his best friends hand. They were all so real too him, too real to be imaginary. It just didn't make sense.

"I made him up."

"Kingdom hearts?" Tidus inquired snidely at the title on the page, and Sora knew there was no point in lying about it.

"Uh-huh."

"You know that's just a myth, right?" Leaning back in his chair, Tidus grinned. "I think everyone who's _everyone _knows that story." Not that it was a surprise. It was a popular story in Destiny Islands, a story that all the children growing up knew before they could even so much as walk. Kingdom hearts had been passed down for generations; and Sora remembered when his parents used to tell it to him. Though much recently, it became profoundly more vivid.

"What story?" Kairi peeped from Sora's right side, and Tidus swung his chair around loudly, not realizing that their teacher was very keenly watching the exchange and jotting down names. Wakka tuned them out so he wouldn't be guilty by association. Idiots.

"You know, that old story about the three heroes from the island?"

"Oh!" Kairi's eyes sparkled in recognition, "You mean the ones that saved the worlds?"

Why a teenager in high school was dreaming about fairy tales and things called "heartless" were beyond him. In fact, Sora's mind (if it was the culprit) had even added extra players. Riku, donald, goofy- never in his life had he heard of organization thirteen; or a boy named Roxas who continually would appear before him, trying to coax him into _waking up. _"Sora here's been crazy about it lately." Tidus said in defeat, noticing the dopey look on Sora's face from just mentioning it. Kairi giggled and squeezed Sora's shoulder, which broke him out of his reverie. He was grateful for that at least.

"Well, it's a pretty cool story to think about, isn't it Tidus? How a long time ago, there were all these different worlds..."

"-..then one day, the worlds were consumed by darkness." Sora finished sheepishly, recalling the tale with expert precision. "And three heroes from this island went on this amazing adventure to save them before they were lost."

It sounded unbelievable now that they were older, but back then, Sora remembered playing by himself on the beach, trying to materialize an imaginary key blade with the gentle swish of his hand. Sora didn't want anyone to know that for weeks now, he'd been having the same, reoccurring dream that starred him and Kairi as the protagonists of that fantastical story. If it weren't embarrassing enough, he even created some silly characters that helped him along the way, and someone extra...the third person who he'd only come to know as "Riku". He knew it was just a story and all, and he shouldn't be so hung up over things that never existed, but that didn't stop Sora from feeling just a little disheartened.

"I thought you were too old for fairy tales Sor'."

Sora huffed. "No one's too old for fairy tales," the spiky headed boy rebutted childishly, and Tidus responded with a crooked smile before ruffling the others hair.

"Right, right. Just like no ones too old to believe in Santa clause."

"He's real!" Sora adamantly moaned, and Kairi couldn't help it, she busted out laughing with Tidus which earned them another hard glare from their already irritable teacher. The spiky haired brunet knew he should let it go. A story was a story. That's all there was too it, there was nothing more to think about. Yet Sora felt haunted by certain elements. Things that had him tossing and turning at night, parts and details that he could only suppose he imagined up as well. Sora couldn't make heads or tails of it yet. They were coming to him in pieces, and he didn't have many parts of the puzzle.

"Soraaa...earth to Sora?" Kairi chided, poking his cheek. "You alright? Don't tell me you're falling asleep _again _you lazy bum."

Sora slumped.

Maybe that was it. That was all there was to it and he needed to stop over thinking it. Giving Kairi a weary smile he made a nest with his arms, leaning his head on the desk.

"Give me a break Kairi."

It was just a dream. So from here on, Sora made a solemn vow to focus on the _real _world.

"I have an announcement."

This snapped the group back to attention. Sora eyed his teacher drowsily. The rest of the class became silent in noticeable anticipation.

"Today, we have a transfer student. I'd like you all to give him a warm welcome seeing as it might be hard for him to adjust. He's never been to the main island before, and up till now, has lived on the smaller surrounding islands."

Sora blinked, and a very faint murmur of "fresh meat" was heard from Tidus, who was already in full-recruit mode with Wakka. Already hoping that whoever the new kid was they could persuade into joining their blitz-ball team. That sure was weird. Everyone came to the main island for school. Sora wondered if maybe the transfer was homeschooled this whole time. He'd never heard of anyone not visiting the main island at least _once._

"I wonder if he's played before, ya?" Wakka was whispering to Tidus. If the new guy _was _home schooled, they could only imagine what kind of shape he was in. They didn't need some lanky, skinny twerp on their team, no matter how badly they needed more players.

In hushed tones, the other students watched as the door opened, and in gracefully stepped a boy no older then Sora with the most stunning aquamarine eyes. It reminded him of the ocean, the way it changed colors from blue to green, and with each cool step Sora felt his heart race. His palms became sweaty and his ocean orbs widened as the others face turned to fully face them, sterling locks falling where they may below his chin. The long haired, exotic beauty had the females in the class in an uproar. His arms were tone, legs sculpted, and it was safe to say that Tidus and Wakka needed no more convincing. The man was A-grade, blitz-ball material, and they felt like they had struck a gold mine.

"Jackpot!" Wakka grinned.

Kairi, who was the only composed one of the bunch, was eerily still. No way...just no way.

It wasn't possible.

"Give us your name?"

The transfer looked at the teacher impassively before gazing uninterestedly at the class. Sora knew this couldn't be happening. He pinched his arm and winced, leaving a small red indention on his skin.

_This was a dream._

"My name..." the transfer murmured, before locking eyes with Sora.

They stared at each other for a long time. Ocean swallowed jade, a burning tortoise enveloped a striking sapphire, and when the word slipped from the others mouth Sora swore his stomach dropped from unfathomable heights.

_This was a dream?_

"...is Riku."

Sora felt his world completely, and thoroughly shatter.

* * *

**Author's Rant**: Yup. Little ol' me made a kingdom hearts fic with a very cliche idea. I wonder if anyone will even read this, honestly, but I had the urge to write something for the fandom for a while. I even have an outline of the story panned out so- Yay for inspiration! Sora and Riku, been itching to write it since, well, _forever._

This is a weird step from Naruto to Kingdom hearts.

Sora's character is much, much different, but I'm really hoping to give this fic my all, because I really love Kingdom hearts and hope that what I have in store will entertain you. I hope you will find _some _joy from this story but here's to hoping.

**Please give me your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tempest

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom hearts and all its Characters belong to** SQUARE ENIX and Disney.**

* * *

**The Tempest**

* * *

If today were any other day, Sora would have had a lot more to say - like how he thought the floors looked cleaner than last week. Or how Sora was positive that today was burger Wednesday, because he picked up on the stench of grease and sweat, and that could only mean the lunch lady's were working hard this morning. If Sora weren't a helpless mute, he would have questioned why his classmates cat calls were growing louder with each wasted scholastic second; or why, to his horror, Sora found Riku blatantly staring at him with this look on his face that he could only assume was perturbed.

What was occurring was, unbeknownst to him, the beginning of an adventure: or maybe, perhaps, it was the middle.

Sora knew a thing or two about deja vu. It was that powerful feeling when you'd seen something already once- a scene so familiar yet fleeting. But no matter how much he tried, Sora's prepubescent mind drew blanks as he stared up at the ominous figure. He was left in a suspended stupor, not realizing that his mouth hung open until Kairi finally told him.

"Sora, that's rude." Kairi chided him, elbowing him in the side. "You're going to make him uncomfortable."

_Him _uncomfortable? Sora whipped his head so fast he was sure he tore a hole in the space time continuum. Riku was the one making _Sora _uncomfortable here. "Don't you find it strange?" Sora was nervous. This was weird. Beyond weird, to just plain creepy and possibly scary- Kairi blinked and shook her head.

"What do you mean strange you dummy? Sure the timing is a little odd to be transferring in, but he seems normal enough."

"No, no! I don't mean that." Sora pouted, "Doesn't he look just like the Riku from my drawings? And his name..."

It was even _spelled _the same way. That couldn't just be a coincidence. Kairi took a moment to mule that over. Now that she thought about it, Riku _did _look just like Sora's sketch, but she assumed it was probably because Sora saw him around the school. Which would explain why Sora knew his name too. Kairi gave Sora a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you _have _seen him before. He just transferred in today, right? He was probably at the registration desk this morning and we always pass by there to get to homeroom. You probably caught a glimpse of him, heard his name, and that's why he looks so familiar." She concluded, poking her best friends nose with the tip of her index finger. Sora rubbed it and frowned. "And anyways, you've always been bad at remembering stuff you goof. I bet you'd forget your own name if I weren't here to remind you." Kairi teased, and Tidus snickered from behind, agreeing with her.

"Your memory's pretty crappy, dude."

"But I didn't!" Sora cried, not noticing that Riku's eyes were still on him and watching him _very _closely. He was _sure _that he never saw Riku before in his life! Besides, he was afraid to tell Kairi that he drew those drawings _weeks _ago. Way before this transfer appeared. Sora's teacher cleared her throat. She drummed her fingers against her desk, wondering where to place Riku.

"Riku, since you're new..." She looked around, suddenly smiling at an empty seat. "You can sit right in front of Sora here." She gestured with her hand, and at that Sora swallowed hard.

Bad timing.

"Sora, will you help Riku catch up on what we've learned so far? Let him see your notes will you?"

Sora pinched himself again. Notes? Notes, notes...Sora looked down at what was _supposed _to be his literature notes, only to come face to face with his doodles; and his **very detailed **portrait of Riku. Oh, bother. Riku sat where he was assigned and turned around to face Sora. Staring at him expectantly. Sora immediately felt flustered as raw eyes overcame his own, turning a shade of dusk and encompassing an alien emotion that Sora just couldn't figure out if he tried.

"Sora, did you hear me?" His teacher said again, and Sora broke away from that smoldering gaze to look up at her in quiet bewilderment. There was something about Riku that was throwing him off balance. A pull he felt that was stronger than any rip tide.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Sora replied, though hesitant. Inside he was freaking out, wondering just how he was going to make two weeks of notes magically appear in his hand with his drawing-come-alive watching him and his teacher ready to strike. He looked to Kairi for answers but to no avail. She merely quirked her lips, shook her head dismally, and mouthed _good luck _to him. Sora's head drooped in defeat. "But, eh heh, I can't find them."

"Then what do you have there on your desk?"

"Ehrm..." Sora shuffled the drawings around, hoping his teacher wouldn't come over and curiously ask to see them. "Not notes?"

Riku lifted a thin, elegant brow.

"Then what are they doing in my class?" His teacher questioned further.

"...sleeping?"

Sora wanted to slap himself right about now. The class broke out into fits of laughter. Way to go. It was by far the _worst _explanation he's ever come up with, but Sora never worked well under pressure.

"Papers can't sleep, Sora."

"Teach, you're going to hurt the papers feelings." Tidus chimed in with a snort. Sora cast a non-threatening glare at his childhood friend and tried to think his way out of this but came up with diddly squat. Sora's teacher stopped in front of his desk and tapped her foot.

"Sora, let me see those papers."

It was all over.

"B-but..."

"Now."

"Ah look!" Sora grabbed a random paper from his notebook. "I found the notes!" He beamed. However, his outburst fell on deaf ears. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't getting anywhere, and with a dejected sigh Sora slumped forward and mumbled his okays, reluctantly handing the doodles to the women who, up till now, never picked on him as much as she did today.

"H..here."

Gosh this was embarrassing. Sora flushed and prayed to the Destiny Island God's that she wouldn't make a spectacle of it. That his teacher would just look at it, crumple it up, and throw it in the trash like _all the other _teachers did; but no such luck. She simply smiled wide, a little impressed, and instead of handing the papers back she handed them **directly to Riku.**

"Very well done Sora, but don't do it during class. Alright?"

"But miss-!"

"The bells about to ring, I'll see you tomorrow everyone."

Then the bell rang; and Sora wondered if the world was indeed ending today.

This couldn't be happening. This...this just couldn't. Sora clenched the sides of his desk, watching Riku open them up and hold the sketches in his hand with an unknown expression. Sora didn't know whether to bolt now or wait to see what he looked like, but neither options seemed appealing. Riku was, no doubt, disturbed. Sora just knew it. On top of that, Riku hadn't moved or said a word either. All Sora could see was the back of his platinum head as he held the papers up, attention drawn to the rough drawings of his face and possibly contemplating just how to mutilate the kid sitting behind him.

Thankfully for Sora, Tidus and Wakka were more his friends then executioners. The two of them waltzed to the front of Riku's desk and planted their hands down on it loudly. The resonated thwack made Riku set the doodles down, and while he was distracted Sora reached around and grabbed them, quickly stuffing them in his school bag and rushing out before he could be confronted (or possibly punched) because of them. Sora's sneakers carried him out of the class faster then the speed of light.

As he left, Sora could hear Tidus and Wakka's coaxing, desperate to have Riku on their Blitzball team because of his obviously fit physique. He didn't hear much of a response. In his dreams, Riku also wasn't much of a talker- but thinking about that now was just making the anxiety worse. Kairi waited outside the door just in time to see Sora run out, and she couldn't help but giggle at the alarmed look on his face. Sora looked like some sort of monster was chasing him. The brunet skidded to a halt and leaned against a locker. Catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" Kairi laughed.

"No!" Sora shouted quite honestly, puffing up his cheeks. "He saw them, Kairi! He probably thinks I'm a creepy-stalker-kid!"

"Well, Sora, _aree you _a creepy stalker kid?" Kairi teased.

"Cut it out Kairi, I'm being serious here!" Why was she finding this so funny? Wasn't she also weirded out that Sora drew intimate pictures of someone he didn't know?

"I think Riku liked them."

"You didn't even see the way he was staring at them." Came the rebuttal.

"Oh? Well did you, Sora?"

Sora blushed in embarrassment. No, he didn't get a chance to look at Riku's face. Sora shook his head and clutched his bag strap. "No, I didn't but...I bet he was freaked out."

It was the only logical conclusion. Who wouldn't be freaked out about that? You transfer in, and some kid who's placed right behind you has drawings of your face and body in very awkward angles- if Sora knew Riku would suddenly pop out of his head and come to his class, he might've tried harder to make them more professional. Kairi linked their two arms together and led Sora to the cafeteria. "Maybe some food in your stomach will cheer you up. I bet you're hungry."

"Food can't solve everythiiing."

"In Sora's world it can."

* * *

And Kairi was right.

Five burgers later and three diet pops from the vending machine, Sora's jitters were sated with sweet caffeine. It was a temporary escape from the world. Sora sighed happily, rubbing his tummy against the white fabric of his dress shirt. Kairi always knew what to do. He stared at her with wide, genuinely happy eyes. "I'm stuffed."

Kairi laughed. "You act like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"I haven't had _burgers _in a long time." Sora mumbled cutely, "It's almost the same thing."

Kairi giggled. She folded her hands together in thought, watching Sora sip at the last of his soda quietly before parting her lips.

"Hey Sora."

"Mm?"

Kairi grabbed the straw that was bathed in her soft drink and twirled it around contemplatively, staring off into the distance. "Do you think...that maybe Riku is familiar somehow?" It was a simple question. However, that question caused Sora to sit up and bang his knee against the table. Hard. Was Kairi saying she also felt it? The overwhelming presence since Riku swooped into class?

"I'm not the only one?!"

"Calm down." Kairi waved her hand. "I'm only kidding."

"Kairi that's not nice." Sora frowned. The brunet took another sip of his drink and sunk into his chair. Maybe he _was _overreacting. But Sora failed to realize the disturbed look that flickered, briefly, across Kairi's face. She quickly covered it up with another smile, sliding her drink aside to point at two oncoming figures. "Oh look! Here comes Tidus and Wakka."

Sora groaned loudly.

"Great." He shot back sarcastically.

"Aw Sora, that's not nice!" Tidus jeered from behind, wrapping his arms around Sora's neck and pulling him backwards so he almost fell off the lunchroom chair. "I thought you loved us!"

Sora flailed pathetically, struggling to catch his balance.

"Of course he loves us. Isn't that right man?" Wakka teased, toned arms wrapping around Sora's head in a headlock. Sora thrashed around until Kairi finally gave them the signal to let go. Wakka and Tidus slapped Sora on the back hard before sitting down. They both were grinning proudly. Sora crossed his arms, bruised, and muttered. "What?"

"We almost convinced that Riku kid to consider the team." Wakka said proudly.

"That guys one hard nut to crack though."

"Very strange." Wakka agreed.

Sora sighed. "Can we _not _bring up Riku right now?"

"Why?" Tidus asked, "Someone got a little crush?"

"Wh-what? No!" Sora protested, "I'm just kind of tired of hearing about him...is all."

It wasn't...really that _bad of a feeling. _Wasn't like the vibe he got was that Riku was not a nice guy - but not knowing made him uncomfortable. He swore he was forgetting something. Something important - but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember. The only clues he had were as useless as his empty soda can. Like Arab princes and magic genies could amount to anything in the least. Sora exhaled and stood up sullenly. Suddenly the cafeteria seemed a little _too _crowded for his tastes. Sora needed some air.

"What up brah?"

"Got somewhere to be Sor?"

"I need to pee." It wasn't _exactly _a lie. Sora just needed sometime to think, and plus, that food was hitting him hard. He probably shouldn't have eaten so much. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Cool." Wakka bit into his sandwich.

"Take your time. Don't die on the can." Tidus called after him.

Sora waved him off and headed for the first floor bathroom.

The hallways had been empty. No one was around, save for the sunlight that shrouded Sora in its rays from outside, and the occasional bird that perched on the nearest open window. Sora stopped in his tracks to stare outside - watching the grass sway in the wind, the clouds breeze overhead with half lidded eyes. Sora couldn't get it out of his head...in his dreams, where he looked at similar skies. Despite him being in different worlds, they always shared the same, perennial sky. The familiarity, the unchanging sea of blue that greeted him with each exotic place comforted him during times where nothing stayed the same.

This unmistakeable emptyness, albeit being surrounded by friends had resurfaced when Riku appeared...and it scared him.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed a shadow overlapping his own.

He hadn't noticed a hand reach out to touch him - and when he was dragged into an empty classroom, there was nothing he could do but helplessly stumble inside.


End file.
